sex drive
by halestorm93
Summary: Edward loves 2 things cars and his girl. What happens when Alice combines thes 2 things to help Edward and Bella's relationship? vampires except Bella.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"I'm a terrible person. Why am I so stupid!" I was yelling at myself in angst. "Why do I keep doing this to Bella?" I couldn't stop ranting at myself. Alice was just staring at me.

"You won't hurt her, Eddie. I've seen it."

"You're wrong. I've already hurt her . . . I'm such a tease to her. I keep making her feel rejected."

"Then change what you're doing."

"How do I do that? If I stop she's hurt emotionally, if I continue then, then, I don't know what will happen. If I lose control . . . I couldn't handle it if anything was to happen to her."

"Don't worry about it, I have an idea."

The next day Bella was supposed to come over, and we were going to experiment Alice's "idea". I was so nervous. I wanted this to work, I really did. I wanted Bella to be happy, I lived for her happiness. I didn't want to break her, or her heart.

"She'll be in here in five minutes to pick you up. Go wait downstairs" We were going out? That wasn't a part of the plan.

BPOV

Alice told me it was very important for me to come over. She told me that she had a surprise for me, and that I would love it. I knew not to doubt Alice; she had her ways of knowing these things. I walked into the Cullen household; Alice greeted me at the door and ran me to her room with vampire speed.

"Alright Alice what's the surprise?" she knew I hated surprises. She pulled out a box, opened it, took out the garment inside, and showed me a royal blue silk corset with black lace accents. WHAT THE FUCK!? Was that for me? For what kind of occasion would I need that thing for?

"Before you say anything Bella, put it on."

I huffed. "Fine" I went into her bathroom and started changing.

The corset was beautiful. It fit so well. It gave me boobs and an ass, which I needed. The black lace trim was lightly layered on the plunging neckline and hem of the matching blue silk booty shorts. I felt . . . pretty and I liked it. Alice came in and started doing my hair. She pulled it out of my ponytail, and started to make it voluminous. The slight red in my hair seemed to pop after she put a hot red lip gloss on me. She applied mascara giving me thick black eyelashes. I resembled a 1920's car pinup girl.

"Wow Alice, this is absolutely amazing but why are you doing all of this? He'll just refuse me again." I looked down remembering the rejection.

"Just trust me; he won't be able to refuse you tonight. Oh, and one more thing." She took something out of a drawer. "You'll need these too" she handed me black garters, knee-high stockings, and the most beautiful platform heels. "Now you're ready." _I'll say_.

She left me briefly. When she returned she brought me to the garage? She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and told me good luck. I bit my lip and opened the door.

EPOV

My jaw dropped when I saw her. I don't recall her looking intoxicatingly beautiful a part of the plan either. She looked stunning, more than usual. I never realized she could be even more perfect. I'd have to thank Alice somehow.

She hesitated at first, biting her plump, glossy, red, bottom lip. She looked around at all the cars. She slowly walked over. She stood next to the car, and began to blush. "Um, what's with the handcuffs?" Yes I was half naked and handcuffed to the inside of my mustang convertible.

"It's all apart of Alice's plan. I need to be cautious when we go through with this. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything-"

She smiled. "Shhh, we can do this. Nothing bad will happen." She reached her delicate hand to caress my face. Looking me straight in the eye "I love you."

"And I love you" she started kissing up and down my jaw. She led a trail of fragile kisses down my neck and down my collar bone. She came into the car and straddled me when two major things started happening: one I was getting hard, and two, venom was overflowing in my mouth.

**AN: if you like review because Edward has two temptations to deal with. Which temptation is stronger?**


	2. Temptations

**Temptations (such a cliché title)**

**Don't own Twilight**

**I also decided that Edward has a pair of boxers on now, instead of being naked.**

**Review**

**EPOV**

She was such a temptress.I tried to yank my arms to reach for her, but the chains and handcuffs were strong enough to hold me back. I had not one, but two overpowering temptations. Both of them were animalistic, and a danger to her. My mouth was filled with venom and my throat was intensely burning.

Her heated blood was pumping quickly through her body due to her horny adrenalin rush. Her aroma was overpowering. Her body was so perfect it should be a sin. How dare she look so sultry and innocent at the same time. The blue bodice shaped her goddess body beautifully. The black lace trim looked so delicate against her milky white complexion. And her eyes, those chocolaty orbs popped with voluminous mascara. I burned for her. If I couldn't have her blood than her body would more than suffice.

She was straddling me; her ruby red lips were leaving a trail of kisses on my chest. I strained my neck to get close to her. Her hands were resting on my waistband. She started to tug on my boxers, and I froze. I was so hard. She looked at my face.

**BPOV**

I looked into his eyes because I felt his body get rigid beneath mine. His face looked strained. He looked as if he was between a rock and a hard place.

"Which is it? My body or my blood?" his agony disappeared and he smiled.

"Both, always both. But I believe your body is what I need right now."

"Good, because it's the same for me" I blushed and pulled his boxers off. His member sprang out. _Oh My_. It was quite large. My face flushed a little but he didn't notice because he threw his head back, _probably_ because my hand was resting on the inside of his leg. I lifted myself up so I could take off the panties and put myself on top of him. But before I could do that . . .

**EPOV**

I couldn't _TAKE_ it anymore. I mean enough is enough; she was too much for me! My arms had been straining against the chains the whole time. After she pulled off my boxers I threw my head back and gave the chains one last pull, the chains broke, liberating my hands. I was free, free to touch her, and free to feel her. I ripped her panties off with my venomous teeth. I grabbed her waist roughly. I placed her so I was inside her. _Oh God Yes!_ I had thought to myself. She let out a little yelp, but she insisted that I kept going.

She was so wet for me it. Her eyes rolled back. She rode me fast, as I thrust myself into her.

"Ah Edward! . . . Don't . . . Stop!" she panted as her nails attempted to break my granite skin. Don't stop, eh? Very well then. This time when I plunged myself into her I went faster and deeper. Her walls were clenching around me and she let out a soft moan. She was getting tighter, so I let out my own deep moan. Her hands were gripped on my shoulders.

**BPOV**

I never knew it could feel so incredibly good. He was plunging into me deep and hard. I mean, W-O-W! I was gripping onto his shoulders to keep my balance he was going so fast it was hard to stay on. My walls were clenching. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. My breathing was heavy. It caught when Edward abruptly stopped. I snapped my head up to look at him.

"Keep those dam eyes on me you little tease." He breathed into my ear. I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes. He started pumping into me again. Harder and faster, as if it was even possible. My walls clench, and then I released. My entire body went limp, so did his. We had orgasmd together.

I fell forward leaning against his chest. He kissed the top of my head, his fingers played with the ends of my hair. I nuzzled into the nook in between his head and shoulder. He kissed the lobe of my ear. He kissed the hollow beneath my ear. I felt something sharp braze my neck.


	3. LOVE

I felt something sharp grazing my neck. His teeth were smoothly caressing my neck. I opened my eyes to see that his nostrils were flared and his eyes were closed. His mouth was slightly ajar, and I could see the venom starting to drip from the tip of his sharp tooth.

My eyes went wide. I went still, petrified.

EPOV

I wasn't aware of anything around me except her smell.

Her aroma was intoxicating. She smelled even better after sex. Her blood had pumped so quickly, the sent of it seething through her pores. Enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine . . . at least I hope I could resist.

The scent pulled me in closer and closer. It was suffocating me, but I enjoyed it. Every breath I took in was utterly magnificent.

Smelling her was like getting high. I was on cloud nine, could I go higher? One little bite wouldn't harm her would it? A teensy taste?

Of course not! I couldn't possibly . . . oh, but I could . . . yes, no, yes, no, No, NO. You idiot! You can endure it. Be strong!

I felt her go rigid under my arms.

"You want to taste, don't you?" she breathed "you want my blood"

"Yes" I couldn't lie. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok"

"No Bella, I couldn't possibly do that to you" I pulled myself away from her.

"Edward its fine, I trust you." I looked away, ashamed of myself.

"But I don't trust myself" I whispered. I felt her warm hand stroke my face. She turned my head to face her. To look into those chocolate orbs she has for eyes. She looked pained.

"Very well then" she said so low that even with my extensive hearing it was hard to understand what she had said. She moved off my lap and out of the car. I watched her bare ass distant itself from me. She was almost to the garage door when I hopped out of the car and . . .

BPOV

Rejection, I should've seen it coming. My clothes were in the house so I decided to get them. I reached for the brass door knob when Edward's hands grabbed my bare waist and hugged me to him. I felt his hardness in my lower back.

"Don't walk away Bella. Don't walk away." He breathed in my ear. My breath, hitched as he slid his hands lower, moving them to the inside of my legs. I was dripping. He slid a finger into my hot core making my back arch. He jammed two more fingers in there, I moaned. "Shhh" he coaxed. He turned me around so that I was facing him and pushed me against the wall. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out, in and out. It felt so good. The contradiction of his cool fingers felt so amazing in my warm pussy. I was so close!

His free hand pinned my arms above my head. I bit my bottom lip and moaned softly. "Oh Edwaaaaard" I moaned quietly. He took his hand out of me and ripped the corset off of me. I was completely bare, except for the patent heels (which I took off quickly). He smelled the air again through his nostrils.

EPOV

The air smelled divine, but I had a greater urge. I looked down; my cock was throbbing to be inside of her. I slowly lifted my eyes to see her body. This was the first time I'd officially seen her naked. It was beautiful and mine.

She looked at me, biting her bottom lip seductively. Her breasts were ample and erect. I took them in my hands and massaged them and kissed them. She let out a light gasp. I moved her breasts in a circular motion. Her back arched her toward me. She lifted on to her toes. "Edward" she breathed "please". I took her leg and wrapped it around my waist as I put myself into her. She gasped again. She was so wet for me.

I pumped into her. I thrusted myself in and out with so much pleasure I almost released right then and there. But I could control myself a little longer. She made such noises that my control was giving in. I grabbed her hip with my hand to steady her a bit more. She needed to be steady for what I was about to do. As my cock slammed into her I rubbed the top of her sweet pussy.

"OOOOOOh" she panted. I kept slamming into her. I smacked her pussy harder. Repeating my action, she repeated her reaction. We were both on edge. I pumped into her faster, faster than human speed. I was pumping her at vampire speed when she screamed my name and released. I'm sure I did the same thing.

Our bodies were limp, and we could hardly move. Our breathing was heavy. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her lips to my ear then whispered.

"I love you"


End file.
